


Blindfolded

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun used one of his dirty tricks with Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

Jun was on the bed flipping on magazine’s pages when Sho got out of the shower. He walked to the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, towel still on his head, curious on why Jun opened an old magazine.

“What are you doing?” Sho asked, a combination between surprised and amused and embarrassed seeing Jun flipping his old an an issue.

That an an issue in which he showed his nipples for all the people of the world to see.

Jun looked up to Sho, worried that he would drip water to his precious magazine from his precious collection, “nothing, I just miss seeing this photoshoot.”

Sho hummed and randomly pulled out one magazine from Jun’s precious stash. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat on it.

“Oh! This issue!” Sho suddenly sound so excited.

“Yeah, what about it?” Jun asked without tearing his face away from Sho’s an an. Seemed like he was engrossed by the glory of Sho’s bare ass on the magazine.

Sho flipped the magazine open and stopped on a page.

“This! I always wonder, how does it feel to be blindfolded and tied up on a chair like this?” Sho pointed on the magazine.

Jun glanced to it to make sure what it was. It was apparently that old issue of Cut magazine.

“Why do you want to know?” Jun asked, already turned his head back to Sho’s photograph.

“I don’t know. I just feel curious?” Sho’s gaze were also locked on the magazine he was holding.

“It didn’t feel really good. I felt helpless, tied up and blindfolded like that. And on the other hand, when your eyes are closed, your other senses are getting stronger,” Jun explained.

“Ah is that so...” Sho nodded, his eyes are still observing Jun’s picture.

“If you really want to know, I could try doing it for you,” Jun said. Sho didn’t see the glint that suddenly decorating Jun’s eyes.

“Try doing what?” Sho asked.

“Blindfolding you. I happen to have a lot of dark colored tie, you see,” Jun’s continued. He already put down Sho’s an an and walked inside his closet to look for an appropriate tie to use.

“Oh you can just use tie?” Sho turned his head to the side, to find only an empty space on the bed.

“Yes you can,” Jun had found what he needed, stood in front of the closet holding a black satin tie.

Sho hummed and flipped the magazine to another page.

“You will never actually know the feeling unless you try it yourself, you know, Sho kun,” Jun walked to Sho’s side of the bed.

Sho looked up to Jun, looking worried but somewhat excited.

“Trust me?” Jun offered the tie.

Sho nodded, closed the magazine and put it down beside him, and pulled his legs up to the bed.

“I don’t want to be tied, though. I think I won’t like it,” Sho said with a pout on his face.

“Just the blindfold then, I understand,” Jun affirmed, “ready?”

Sho nodded as an answer and Jun carefully put the tie around Sho’s head, closing his eyes completely.

“Is it hurt?” Jun asked while pulling the tie in a knot.

“No,” Sho answered, “yes that’s enough.”

“I see,” Jun finished the knot and walked a step behind, “looks good.”

Jun took the magazines from the bed and putting them back to his stash, not wanting to damage his precious collection. He had a plan.

“Jun,” Sho called out.

“Yes, Sho?” Jun replied.

“I can’t see you,” Sho complained.

“Yes that’s the intention,” Jun chuckled.

“Okay then,” Sho sounded uncomfortable, “what are you doing? Oof!” Sho exclaimed in surprise when he felt Jun’s body above him.

“I was putting the magazine away” Jun whispered his words to Sho’s face.

Sho shivered in response. The sensation was new to him and it overwhelmed him.

Jun kissed Sho’s lips slowly, teasingly. He licked between Sho’s lips and bit the bottom lip and pulled back when Sho was about to bit back.

Sho groaned in frustration.

Jun attacked back, giving a proper kiss this time. He parted Sho’s lips with his tongue and let Sho explored his mouth.

And because Jun is a tease like that, he pulled back right when Sho was swiping his tongue on the side of Jun’s teeth.

Sho groaned again, angrier and with more frustration this time, but not for long because Jun quickly put his mouth under Sho’s ear and suck it. The sound that was coming out of Sho’s mouth sounded more like a moan by then. Jun smirked on that and continued his journey. He trailed wet kisses to Sho’s neck, to Sho’s collarbones, to Sho’s nipples, to Sho’s navel.

He stopped the kisses when he reached the top of Sho’s waistband. He pulled Sho’s boxers down with both hands and threw it to the floor. When the boxers were out of the way, he continued kissing Sho’s lower stomach.

“Jun... what are you doing?” Sho complained again because Jun made him feel ticklish but somehow it also aroused him more.

Jun didn’t answer. Instead, he licked Sho’s cock from the base of it to the top and back to the base. Sho’s complaint was mixed with his moan. Jun kept teasing, licking Sho’s cock from the base to the top to the base again in a circular manner, transforming Sho to a bundle of moaning mess.

When Jun knew Sho had enough, he put his mouth around Sho’s tip and slowly, very slowly, engulfing Sho’s cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked inch by inch of it, not minding Sho’s curses. When he finally managed to take the whole length, he used his hand to bare Sho’s ass and poke the hole as if asking permission.

Sho was already too high to do anything more than moan so Jun got his permission. He took the bottle of lube he took from his closet when he was in there taking the tie, open the cap, and smeared it on his fingers.

All while Sho’s cock was still inside his mouth.

Jun pushed one finger inside, swirling it around a bit to loosened Sho, then pushed another finger in. He curled and uncurled the fingers, tried to find that one spot that would drive Sho crazy. When Sho finally bucked his hips upwards, Jun knew he had found it and slowly, very slowly, he caressed it.

“Jun! Fuck!” Sho cursed, clearly was very affected with that, and Jun could feel the bubbling excitement inside himself.

He let Sho’s cock go with a pop, “not yet, Sho kun, just a little more while.”

Jun pushed his third finger in at the same time as he took Sho’s length in his mouth again. Sho whimpered and bucked his hips up again.

When Jun felt that Sho was prepared enough, he pulled himself from Sho and shifted so his face was in front of Sho again.

“Jun?” Sho was surprised by the sudden loss and he called Jun’s name in a tone that Jun could only hear as desperate.

“Yes, Sakurai san?” Jun whispered in front of Sho’s face and he could see Sho’s face changed expression in shock. Jun used the moment to put the tip of his cock in.

“What can I do for you, Sakurai san?” Jun whispered again while pushing his cock to go deeper inside Sho, agonizing inch by agonizing inch.

Sho tried to answer but he was lost in the sensation that Jun gave to his body. All he could let out was a stuttering sound.

“What is it, Sakurai san?” Jun continued fucking Sho on his pace. Slowly, unhurriedly, like nothing else mattered in the world. He pushed and pulled inch by inch like a lazy wave on the beach.

And Jun wasn’t a person who was easily satisfied, so he took Sho’s cock and pumped it at the same pace as his thrusts.

Sho, being all frustrated and helpless, grabbed Jun’s face and kissed him fiercely. So fierce that Jun almost lost his pace and fuck Sho mindlessly.

But Jun was a person who was so good at controlling himself so he continued steadily, adding pressure on Sho’s cock while keep fucking him excruciatingly slowly.

Sho never guessed that he would be able to reach his orgasm being teased and fucked like that, but he started to feel the pressure building up inside him. It kept going up in sync with Jun’s added pressure on his cock and finally, after Jun brushed his prostate at the same time as he grazed the tip of his cock while squeezing it, Sho came.

It wasn’t like the usual orgasm that Sho had, it didn’t came like a lightning that stroke him on a flash and left him breathless, it felt like a wave of tsunami. Slow, huge, and strong. And just when he was in the middle of it, Jun picked up his pace and fucked him hard through his orgasm. Jun thrusted fast and hard and sharp, hitting his prostate accurately every time. He wasn’t even out of the wave when Jun came hard inside him, his come hitting his walls like the attack of canon balls.

Sho screamed because the sensation was too much for him to take in.

When Sho was finally returned from his orgasm, he realized that Jun had took off the blindfold. The guy was then lying beside him, panting, his arm covering his eyes. Sho pulled himself up and shifted to pin Jun on the bed.

“What was that?” he growled.

“Just an old trick I happen to master pretty well,” Jun answered, still panting, arm still over his eyes.

“And you just show me that now? What the hell, Matsumoto?” Sho yelled.

“Sho, calm down,” Jun pulled his arm down from his face, “I had a past, okay? And not everything of it was flowers and rainbows and butterflies. I had this... this... these old dirty little tricks that would probably scare you.”

“The only thing I’m scared of, Jun, is if you refrained yourself from doing those to me and then go around and do it with anyone else,” Sho hissed.

“I won’t! Of course I won’t! It’s not like I want to go do that anyway,” Jun defended.

“You didn’t sound like you didn’t want to do it just now,” Sho argued.

“Well that’s because I want to really show you how it is!” Jun argued back.

Sho took a deep breath and looked straight to Jun’s eyes, piercing like he wanted to scan to the depth of Jun’s head.

“Well if that’s so,” Sho began to sound calmer, “I want to know more about these dirty little tricks of yours.”

“You do? You seriously do? You’re not gonna regret it?” Jun’s eyes suddenly turned some shades darker.

“I do. I seriously do. I’m not gonna regret it,” Sho said with finality. Then he leaned in to kiss Jun.

Jun met him halfway and they kissed fiercely with all the passion they got.


End file.
